Y bailamos
by AngieMadero
Summary: No esperaba que Sheldon cambiara de la noche a la mañana después de ese beso en el tren. Tampoco esperaba más de él, todo iría a paso de tortuga como siempre. Esperaba que tal vez de poquito a poco él me fuera aceptando. Shamy, ligeramente M.


**Disclaimer: The Big Bang Theory y sus pesonajes no me pertenecen, en serio.**

**Es es mi primer intento de escribir un M, así que me disculpo por adelantado: Lo siento. Amo el romance y esto es muy, muy, muy romántico, si no te gusta lo tierno no leas. Por favor y gracias :)**

* * *

**"Y bailamos"**

No esperaba que Sheldon cambiara de la noche a la mañana después de ese beso en el tren. Tampoco esperaba más de él, todo iría a paso de tortuga como siempre. Esperaba que tal vez de poquito a poco él me fuera aceptando. Tal vez si yo le daba su espacio él avanzaría solo. Tal vez si lograba que él necesitara más de mí lograría que me deseara tanto como yo a él.

Pero jamás, ni en mis más remotos sueños, hubiera pensado que él me necesitara tanto como hoy. El deseo en esos ojos azules que cambiaban más y más con el son de nuestro baile romántico me estaban volviendo loca. La manera en la que sus manos se fijaron firmemente en mi cintura y no me dejaban ir. No es que quisiera alejarme de él, es que el aire me faltaba y mis piernas no me respondían. Era como si él fuese mi cimiento, como si su simple presencia fuera mi fuerza de atracción y mi automática felicidad.

Me atreví a verlo a los ojos para encontrar su mirada fija en mis labios, los lamí en señal de mi deseo y el me imitó. Lentamente bajo su cabeza para encontrar sus labios con los míos, tan dulces pero tan inquisitivos, tan tiernos pero tan dominantes. No pude ocultar ese sonido que viajo desde el fondo de mi alma. Sentí su sonrisa en mis labios y por poco me desmayo. Olvidé respirar, pero como si él hubiera leído mi mente se separó lentamente de mí, lo necesario para que yo tomara el bendito aire que necesitaba. Seguimos bailando, despacio, al son de la canción.

Lo miré, sonreí y me sonrió. Mis manos que reposaban en sus brazos viajaron y se entrelazaron atrás de su cuello. Lo acerqué a mí y lo besé de nuevo, esta vez no lo arruinaría, controlaba mi respiración aunque él insistía en robarme el aire. Ojalá la canción jamás terminara, ojalá sus labios tan suaves no me dejaran, amaba como su lengua trazaba caricias en mis labios, ojalá nada terminara. Sus manos siguieron apretando mi cintura, como si eso no me volviera loca. Sentía sus uñas a través de mi vestido, cómo deseaba que dejaran marcas. Él me acercó más a su cuerpo, seguíamos bailando y besándonos al compás de esa canción. Sinceramente no me importaba que nos vieran. Boda de Penny o no ésta era mi noche también. Y de Sheldon. Y ambos queríamos más. Nuestros besos habían comenzado a ser más frecuentes y más ardientes con el tiempo… pero ninguno como éste. Tan lleno de pasión y de necesidad, tan lleno de todo.

_"Esta es la noche, Amy"_ me dijo sin separar sus labios de los míos.  
Asentí con la cabeza y separó su boca de la mía.  
_"¿Nos vamos?"_ dijo mientras su mano encontró la mía.  
_"Te amo"_ le dije.  
_"No más que yo."_ Me contestó.

Ni si quiera nos despedimos de los novios. Salimos corriendo del salón donde se festejaba la unión de nuestros mejores amigos. Corrimos por los abandonados pasillos del hotel, corrimos como adolescentes que se escapaban de los adultos. Sheldon me detuvo bruscamente y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, me besó con tanta fuerza que mi cuerpo chocó contra una de las grandes ventanas del hotel, mis manos tomaron las cortinas y el deseo era tan fuerte que mis nudillos se tornaron blancos. Él comenzó a besarme el cuello, mi bendito cuello, Sheldon sabía que me volvía loca. Pero éste era un juego que los dos jugaríamos, así que mis manos encontraron su punto débil. Lo tomé por el cabello y él dejó salir un increíble gemido. Sonreí y el regresó a reclamar mis labios. Segundos pasaron cuando de nuevo se detuvo repentinamente. Esta vez me miró a los ojos, sin separar su cuerpo del mío. Sonrió y por un instante se detuvo el tiempo.

"_No debemos continuar esto aquí, señorita. Sugiero que continuemos en mi habitación."_ Dijo en un susurro.

Sólo asentí, creía y no lo que estaba pasando, lo que estaba por pasar.

Tomó mi mano y la besó, después me miró y me besó de nuevo. Este beso fue mucho más tierno, sentí el amor que me tenía. Nos quedamos quietos por unos instantes. Después vi su mirada que rogaba y lo dirigí al elevador. La puertas se abrieron y entramos, piso 42, esto tardaría. De nuevo me lleno de besos y murmuraba cosas que yo no entendía, estaba demasiado concentrada en sus labios. Sus manos estaban por todos lados y luego llegaron a mis pechos. Hacía meses que habíamos llegado a la segunda base, pero cada vez que el me tocaba yo simplemente me derretía, quería más. Él me acercó un poco más a su cuerpo y pude oler el talco que lo caracterizaba. Se abrieron las puertas del elevador que indicaban que estaba más cerca de cumplir todos mis sueños con Sheldon. El no pareció percatarse y tuve que separarme de él. Sonreí y salí yo primero, mi mano lo invitó a seguirme.

_"Por aquí, Dr. Cooper."_ dije juguetona. Sus ojos me miraban de una manera indescriptible.

Quería reír, quería llorar, quería gritar, pero más lo quería a él.

Seguimos avanzando hasta llegar a la puerta 3093 del enorme pasillo. Sacó su tarjeta y expertamente la abrió. Entré yo primero y no tuve tiempo de analizar la habitación porque mi novio tenía otros planes para mí.

"_No sabes lo que me haces, mujer._" Dijo mientras me besaba.  
"_Pero si yo no te hago nada, Sheldon."_  
"_Sabes perfectamente lo que haces._" Dijo él.

Me levantó como si pesará una pluma y me bajó suavemente a la cama. Sus ojos jamás dejaron los míos. Me quité los zapatos y se quitó los suyos. Sus labios encontraron los míos en la habitación llena de luz de luna. Me recosté y él se recostó al lado mío, el ritmo que creábamos me recordó la canción que habíamos bailado abajo en la fiesta. Por cada movimiento que hacíamos mi corazón se aceleraba un poco más. Le quité el saco y después el moño negro. Él me desató el cabello y amé la sensación de sus manos jugando con mi pelo.

_"Hueles tan bien._" me dijo.

Entrelacé mi pierna con la de él y sentí cuán listo estaba. Suspiré y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. Le quité la camisa blanca y el me sentó en la cama. Peleaba con el cierre de mi vestido morado. Cuando al fin logró su meta comenzó a besar mi espalda. Tomó mi cabello en su mano y me jaló hacia él. Sheldon ronroneaba como un gatito y yo ya no podía más. Se deshizo de mi vestido y del collar de diamantes falsos que llevaba. Puesto que mi vestido no ocupaba sostén, él tuvo fácil acceso a lo que creo le fascinaba más de mi cuerpo. Gemí de nuevo al contacto y el contestó con otro de su propia boca. desabroché su cinturón y lo arrojé al piso. Después Sheldon se quitó los pantalones y quedamos los dos en ropa interior. Me recosté de nuevo y su forma me cubrió. El roce de su piel con la mía era mágico. Seguimos bailando con ese ritmo imaginario por minutos que parecían horas, al ritmo del tambor. Cada movimiento, cada beso, su aroma, sus suspiros y gemidos, cada parte de Sheldon me volvía loca. Con la tenue luz levanté mis ojos y vi los suyos, tan bellos. Él suspiro y sentía en mi entrepierna su miembro que pedía de mí.

Me besó de nuevo, su lengua hacía maravillas con la mía. Sheldon Lee Cooper era un gran besador, un gran hombre… y un gran amante. No podía más, aunque quisiera, mi cuerpo lo necesitaba ya.

_"¡Sheldon, por favor!"_

Él gimió de regreso y su agitada respiración me indicó que él me necesitaba tanto como yo a él.

Se levantó de la gran cama, se deshizo de sus bóxer blancos, se preparó y en segundos regresó a mi lado, listo para lo que venía.

Subió a la cama lentamente, se recostó sobre mí y tuvo el mayor cuidado de no aplastarme, como si yo estuviera hecha de cristal. Su delicadeza y sus caricias tan suaves encendieron un botón dentro de mí que hizo que lo abrazara fuertemente y lo sujetara fuerte. Sus labios se fijaron en mi cuello, cómo amaba la sensación de su boca mojada en mí, sus manos tan suaves bajaron lentamente por mi torso y llegaron a mi cintura. Me estremecí en anticipación y sentí en mi cuello el acelere de su respiración. Tomó delicadamente los extremos de mi ropa interior y la bajó lentamente, encajé mis uñas en su espalda y él me miró.

_"Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?"_

_"Sí, Sheldon. Y yo a ti."_

Sonrió de nuevo. Me regaló esa sonrisa tan perfecta, tan tierna y tan única que sólo deja salir en frente de mí. Y seguimos bailando. Y fue entonces que pasó. Sheldon me hizo suya y yo lo hice mío. Y fue perfecto. Fue la mejor sensación del mundo, el simple hecho de ser uno con el hombre que amaba y que me amaba era perfecto. No supe quién era más ruidoso si él o yo. No supe cuando terminó porque jamás se fue de mi lado. No supe cuando me quedé dormida en sus brazos, y tampoco supe como terminé con la pijama puesta a la mañana siguiente. Lo único que supe y sé, es que comparto amor con el hombre más maravilloso, inteligente, guapo y tierno del mundo.

¿Y la mejor parte? Es que él me ama a mí también.

Por favor, por favor, por favor, déjame saber qué te pareció. PORFIS... ¡Larga Vida al Shamy! :D


End file.
